life or dead
by relix-0000
Summary: Hidup tanpa ada pegangan bukan lah hal yg mudah, berjalan hanya mengandalkan angin yg membawa, tanpa ada tujuan tanpa ada masa depan. /"apa kau percaya reingkarnasi?"/ "tidak mungkin pada ku kan."/"sayangnya memang padamu naruto-kun."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: bukan punya saya**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: gado-gado.**

 **Story by relataktidur**

 **...**

Terjadi lagi. Aku kembali tercenung diam tubuh lemas dan tatapan kosong. Pernah aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan tak nyaman ini namun tetap saja itu sia-sia karna yg kudapat kan hanya sebatas kata sesaat. Hanya saja entah lah... aku pun tak mengerti tak begitu mengerti tentang apa yg ku rasakan. Tentang apa yg ku inginkan rasa ini terlampau kuat sampai menyesakan dada namun aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti untuk apa rasa ini, untuk siapa rasa ini. Dan untuk le sekian kali nya yg kudapatkan hanyalah kekosongan seolah cangkang tanpa isi, aku ada di sini, tubuhku masih berpijak di tanah ini. Hanya saja tidak dengan jiwa ku, mudah di kata aku merasa hal itu tak ada dalam raga ini.

Ku sandarkan tubuh ini merasa hawa lelah mulai menghantam tubuh ku dengan bertubi tubi. Kesadaran ku seakan terbang melayang bersama hembusan angin yg menubruk tubuh ku. Kupejamkan mata mencari ketenangan yg tak akan pernah kudapatkan dengan mudah di tempat ini. Alibi aku hanya kelelahan dengan chakra yg terkuras habis, bertahan hidup dengan sebilah pedang bukan hal yg mudah untuk anak usia 14 tahun seperti ku. Namun apa mau di kata ini lah hidup dan inilah keharusan yg tak bisa luput dari ku. Mengistirahatkan tubuh untuk sejenak, karna pada dasarnya aku hanya akan membuang nyawa jika kembali ke medan tempur dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"ah sial, kemana guru keparat itu pergi." Sejumlah kekesalan terujar di sana dengan nada yg lirih dan intonasi yg lambat. Ku rasa aku benar benar hampir mencapai batas. Terlebih misi ini terlalu berbahaya yah meski orang yg ku sebut guru adalah salah satu ninja yg superior di Konoha saat ini namun apa gunanya itu jika dia tak ada di sini. Ini tak lebih dengan aku yg menjalan kan misi ini sendiri. Memata-matai daerah musuh bukan hal yg bisa di anggap sepele itu sama saja dengan bermain api di kubangan bahan bakar salah sedikit aku bergerak maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada matahari.

Aku rasa ini mulai sia-sia karna sedikit aku belajar dari apa yg terjadi aku hanya membuang buang waktu dan tenaga untuk bermain kucing kucingan dengan para ninja kirigakure. Dialih mencari informasi dari desa ini aku malah ketahuan sebelum satu jam aku menginjakan kaki di sini. Dan itu lah penyebab dari apa yg ku alami saat ini. Kelelahan dengan chakraYg hampir habis karna terus berusaha menghindari pertarungan yg tidak seimbang. Apa yg kau harapkan? Aku tidak mungkin melawan mereka yg dengan jelas berada di tingkat lebih tinggi dari ku terlebih lagi jumblah dan tempat sama sekali tak menguntungkan bagi ku untuk menghunuskan pedang.

"sial ini benar-benar percumah, aku hanya akan mati percumah. Bisa bisanya aku menjalankan misi seperti ini di hari pertama aku lulus akademi yg benar saja..." aku hanya mendesis dan mulai menaikan insting pertahanan yg sempat mengendur karna semua pemikiran bodoh tadi. Kutatap sejenak katana yg tersarung di pinggang kiri ku. Katana dengan gagang dan sarung hitam itu kutarik bersamaan dengan sarung nya.

Aku mulai memperhatikan daerah sekitar dari dahan kayu pohon yg aku pijak. Ku rasa akan lebih aman jika aku berada di tempat yg tinggi seperti halnya pengintai. Terlebih tempat ini menguntungkan ku untuk memprediksi dari mana musuh akan datang karna tidak mungkin bagi mereka melepaskan penyusup berkeliaran di wilayahnya terlebih dengan hentaiate di kepala ku. Sudah cukup untuk memberikan mereka alasan untuk memenggal kepala ku. Yg ku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah berpikir jernih dan setenang mungkin.

' _sepertinya mereka mulai mendekat. Cih, pasti ada tipe sensor yg sama seperti ku di sana. Kiri ga kure bukan desa yg mudah untuk di jamah terlebih dengan kabut setebal ini. Jika saja di antara mereka tak ada tipe sensor seperti ku sudah kupastikan ini tak akan sesulit ini.'_ aku mulai beragrumen dengan diri sendiri. Yah meski pun aku sendiri sudah tau bahwa mereka pasti telah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal terburuk sekalipun bagai mana pun ini adalah daerah mereka sudah sangat jelas bahwa mereka lebih mengenal karakteristik tempat ini dari aku yg memang baru pertama kali ini menginjakan kaki di tanah ini.

Aku mulai mengakkan tubuh merasa lebih baik dari pertama kali aku duduk di dahan ini, yah setidaknya rasa lelah ku sedikit berkurang. Rambut perak pucat ku bergoyang pelan senada dengan arah angin yg menerpa, memejamkan mata sesaat dan menghela nafas panjang. Mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yg tidak di inginkan mungkin semacam kematian? Ku buka kembali kelopak mata dengan insting yg ikut meningkat di setiap tarikan nafas, merasakan keheningan hutan yg berkabut seolah mencoba mencekik ku dengan hawa yg mencekam. Ku edarkan tatapan tajam penuh akan perhitungan mencoba menerka nerka dari mana arah mereka akan datang. Aku sadar bahwa mereka mulai semakin dekan, yg lebih merepotkan adalah mereka lebih dari tujuh orang. Entah berapa jumlah mereka namun kurasa itu tak akan jauh dari angka sepuluh.

Ku pejamkan mata saat menyadari perubahan pergerakan dari orang-orang itu. "bagus sekarang mereka berpencar dan mengepungku. Kurasa aku tak akan bisa lolos lagi, cih."

Kutarik katana yg sendari tadi kupegang. Yah kalau di lihat katana ini sedikit berlebihan untuk ku, terlebih panjang nya yg hampir menyamai tubuh ku. Butuh pengendalian tinggi dan tenaga extra untuk memainkan katana panjang ini dan aku terlahir untuk itu.

"baiklah sekalai lagi bantu aku hikari." Sejenak aku seperti orang tak waras yg berbicara pada pedang, namun apa mau di kata dengan keadaan seperti ini sudah cukup untuk membuat ku gila. Yah dengan ini aku tak akan bisa merasakan vagina yg katanya lezat dan gurih itu, meski aku tak tau makanan apa itu.

' _kuharap kematian ku tak terlalu menyakitkan'_

 **Vop end**

..

Netra violet bocah itu berkilat tajam saat kembali panca indra nya mendapati gerakan tak wajar dari arah barat ia berdiri. Dan tak lama kemudian benda benda tajam berdatangan dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pada nya. Dengan tanpa berfikir panjang bocah itu bergerak dinamis menghunuskan pedang nya mematahkan satu persatu serangan tak berarti itu. Tak menurunkan kewaspadaan akan sekitar bahkan bocah itu semakin menajamkan kepekaan nya seiring dengan detak jantung yg semakin meningkat, bukti nyata bahwa adrenalin mulai meningkat.

Bocah dengan mata violet itu menggerakan pandangan dengan cepatnya. ' _kanan, kiri, atas, bawah. Aku tau mereka sudah mengepungku. Hanya kenapa tak langsung keluar!? Cih. Ini benar benar akan menjadi akhir dari seorang Naruto.'_

Kenapa kau mengucap kan kata mati dengan begitu mudah nya... Naruto?

Dan satu jawaban yg Naruto dapatkan. -observasi.

Yah jika mereka benar-benar percaya bahwa kau hanya bocah bisa mungkin saja tak perlu sampai membawa sepuluh orang untuk menangkap mu. Hanya saja lambang dari ikat kepala yg Naruto gunakan cukup untuk memberikan mereka rasa untuk berhati hati.

Suasana bertambah mencekam dengan kabut mulai menebal, bahkan mungkin Naruto tak tau apa ini masih siang atau memang sudah sore sangking tebalnya kabut di daerah ini. Angim yg sendari tadi membawa rasa sejuk berubah menjadi dingin dan tak mengenakan untuk di hirup. Dan Naruto sendiri hanya berdiri tenang dengan kuda-kuda bertahan tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan nya barang sedikit pun. Bagai mana pun ia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, karna mati di misi pertama bukan yg keren sama sekali dan itu terdengar seperti ironi di telinga Naruto.

"ternyata hanya anak biasa, kukira kulit." Satu sosok melangkah keluar dari kabut, menatap Naruto yg berada di atas nya. Bukan hal aneh jika seorang shinobi menggunakan jutsu perubahan pada wujudnya namun seperti nya mereka saalah tanggap. Dia hanya bocah genin biasa bukan bentuk dari hengge. "ternyata Konoha hanya mengirim bocah ingusan untuk mati lebih cepat."

Naruto sesikit menaikan alisnya. "apa yg kau harapkan?" Netra yg menatap layaknya elang itu tak menunjukan sedikit pun rasa takut. Hanya wajaah datar yg penuh akan kewaspadaan tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Sungguh hal yg patut di sanjung mengingat usianya tidak lebih dari empat belas tahun dan bisa tetap tenang dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ninja yg sendari tadi berbicara dengan Naruto haanya mendecih. Pandangan yg Naruto berikan padanya, pandangan yg seolah menghinanya dengan teramat hina. Tidak ada ketakutan bahkan mungkin suasana menegangkan ini tak berpengaruh banyak pada anak itu. Sialan dia benci tatapan itu. Dengan perlahan ia kembali menarik diri ke dalam kabut, mementingkan ego dan memilih membunuh bocah sialan itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun dia hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri sebagai pemimpin patroli jika melakukan hal itu. "dua orang sudah cukup. Jangan sampai bocah itu mati mungkin ada informasi yg membawanya kesini."

Dengan itu mereka mulai beranjak dari sana meninggalkan tiga orang termasuk Naruto. Dan anak itu sendiri masih kukuh dengan kuda-kuda nya. Tak lama kemudian dua orang dengan tubuh tegap plus wajah datar keluar dai balik pohon di sekitar Naruto. Salah satu di antara mereka medongak kan kepala menatap Naruto yg berada di atas dahan pohon.

"turun lah ikut kami secara baik-baik. Jika tak ingin ada hal yg buruk terjadi." Ucapan mutlak tak menerima penolakan meluncur dengan mudah dari salah satu pria di sana.

Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat. _'pelajaran pertama, jangan pernah percaya dengan musuh'_ dengan pelan ia kembali menatap dua ninja itu dengan mata setengah terbuka. "dan atas dasar apa aku harus mempercayai bahwa tak akan terjadi apa apa setelah aku ikut dengan kalian."

Dua ninja ith saling bertatapan. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka menghela nafas tak berniat meladeni agrumen tak berguna dari bocah di hadapan mereka. "sudahlah kita seret saja dia. Ini membuang waktu kita."

Dan haanya di balas dengan anggukan.

Naruto melihat kedua pria yg mungkin berpangkat chunin? Itu mulaj mendekat, ia hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. "hahh.. baiklah aku akan ikut kalian." Dengan santai ia melompat turun dan kembali menyarungkan katana di tanganya. Dengan santai Naruto mendekat kan diri pada dua orang itu.

Salah satu di antara mereka menyeringai kecil "bagus lah, sekarang cep- **cough** "

Tak ada yg mengerti dengan kejadian barusan, satu satunya jawaban tepat adalah Naruto yg telah berdiri dengan katana berlumuran darah di samping tubuh salah satu ninja kiri ga kure yg tengah merintih. Yah Naruto hampir saja memotong ninja kiri ga kure itu menjadi dua bagian atas dan bawah. _'jangan pernah menurunkan kewaspadaan terhadap musuh'_

Melihat teman nya mati dengan cara sadis, memancing emosi dari satu lagi ninja kiri ga kure. Daan tanpa pikir panjang ninja itu menarik kunai dari saku ninja nya. Melesat menerjang Naruto dengan mata gelap akan emosi negatif. "sialan, akan ku iris kau sampai bagian terkecil." Teriakan penuh amarah dan gerakan brutal tak terkendali di terima Naruto yg hanya bisa menahan nya dengan susah payah.

Ninja itu mengayuhkan kunai nya dengan suplai tenaga amarah yg terus terpompa saat mendengar rintihan sekarat teman nya. Bocah ini, bocah setan ini telah membunuh teman nya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Bukan lagi sekedar amarah ia akan benar benar mengiris bocah sialan itu. "kemari kau brengsek."

Kewalahan, itulah yg saat ini Naruto rasakan. Dimana dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan setiap serangan demi serangan yg terus di lancarkan ninja itu. Terus dan terus, menahan dan menahan serangan brutal itu yg di lancarkan tanpa ampun. ' _aku telah membunuh.'_

' _satu nyawa berakhir di tangan ku.'_

Dan entah kenapa sikap tenang yg tadi Naruto tunjukan seolah menguap entah kemana, tatapan waspada yg sendari tadi melekat di wajah nya seolah menghilang terganti dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak percaya akan apa yg ia lakukan. "aku membunuh?"

Tangan kecil itu mulai kehilangan kekuatan nya untuk menggenggam pedang. Bergetar layaknya mengigil, trauma. Mengakhiri satu kehidupan dengan tangan mu sendiri bukan hal yg mudah untuk di lakukan. Naruto melirikan Tatapan tak percaya dan kosong secara bersamaan pada mayat pria yg tengah meregang nyawa nya. Bagai mana dengan keluarga lelaki itu. Bagai mana dengan ibu dari pria itu, bagai mana dengan istri dari pria itu dan apa yg akan di rasakan anak dari pria itu.

"aku membunuh?" pertanyaan hampa tak berdasar itu kembali terucap tanpa sadar. Tubuh nya menagang dengan tangan yg semakin bergetar. Pedang yg sendari Tadi ia pertahan kan, jatuh dengan sendirinya. Naruto menatap tangan berlumur darah nya dengan pandangan tak menentu, netra violet tajam nya bergetar hebat. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut mencengkram kedua sisi kepala nya yg terasa berdenyut sakit.

Tak mengindahkan perkataan Naruto. Ninja yg tengah di kuasai amarah itu menghantam wajah Naruto dengan kakinya. Tak berhenti di sana pria itu kembali menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya Naruto. "mati kau sialan." Pria itu menduduki Naruto menghantam wajah anak itu bagai tak tercela.

 **Bughh**

Ia kembali menghantam wajah Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, meluapkan semua amarah dan emosi. "mati kau sialan."

Naruto sendiri hanya diam tanpa perlawanan. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan kaku dan mati rasa. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih setelah apa yg ia lakukan. Tak bisa ia bahkan tak bisa mengerahkan akal untuk sekedar merasakan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Miris anak se usianya harus merasakan kerasnya kehidupan hanya untuk sebait informasi yg entah apa itu.

Kematian di balas kematian. Itulah satu hukum tak tertulis yg menjadi pacuan hidup di dunia ini.

...

"itulah saat pertama kali aku mengotori tangan dengan darah, dan bahkan sampai saat ini aku tak bisa menghilangkan nya. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan bau besi di tangan ku ini. Seberapa kali pun aku membasuhnya bau tetap menempel di tangan ku." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela nfas kecil, bukan itu bukan lagi Naruto berusia tiga belas tahun. Melainkan sosok Naruto berusia dua puluh tahun. Dengan jaket hitam berlengan panjang dan celana orange. Rambut yg Kian memanjang sampai bahu, tatapan datar yg khas dari violet yg bersinar layaknya permata kerap memaksa siapa saja jatuh pada perintahnya. (AN/ penampilan fisik Naruto the last sisanya seperti yg saya deskripsikan)

Dan orang yg menjadi lawan bicara Naruto hanya memegang dagunya dengan anggukan kecil di kepala secara terus menerus merasa tertarik dengan cerita yg Naruto katakan. Di lihat dari mana pun mereka berdua nampak seperti pasangan bicara yg teramat mencolok. Dua mahluk berkepala putih itu saling berhadapan dengan pemikiran masing masing.

"trauma saat pertama kali membunuh memang hal yg lumrah. Terlebih itu adalah misi pertama mu. Dan hei selama tujuh tahun ini Orochimaru tak pernah bercerita tentang ini." Yah orang yg menjadi lawan bicara Naruto tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraya no gamma sannin salah satu dari tiga sanin legendaris. Niat awal Jiraya mengajak bicara Naruto hanya sekedar untuk ber nostalgia mengingat ini adalah hari pertama kepulangan Jiraya setelah satu tahun tak kembali. Obrolan semakin memanjang sampai pada akhirnya Jiraya menanyakan pengalaman Naruto. Dan inilah yg ia dapat.

"mungkin Jiraya-sama tidak pernah menayakan nya pada sensei."

Kekehan kecil lolos dari mulut Jiraya, lihat lah betapa kakunya murid sahabat nya ini. Jauh dari semua hal ini dulu Jiraya sempak kaget saat mendengar Orochimaru sudi merekrut murid, mengingat sipat tidak perduli Orochimaru ini adalah hal yg sedikit... luar biasa kau percaya? Jiraya akan lebih percaya jika Orochimaru di mintai tolong oleh hokage langsung, namun hal yg terjadi malah sebaliknya. Menambah kan poin ketidak percayaan Jiraya, tapi yah apa mau di kata sahabat nya yg satu itu memang sedikit suka memberi kejutan.

"hahaha... yayaya, aku memang tidak pernah menanyakan nya. Oh ya yg terpenting bagai mana ke adaan desa setelah setahun aku tak pulang? Ada kah hal menarik?"

Naruto terdiam, menarik tangan kanan dan menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu. Memasang raut yg tengah berfkir keras. "ku rasa tak ada yg berubah, mungkin hanya pertahanan Konoha saja yg semakin melemah. Yah.. bukti nyata penyerangan kemarin terhadap pewaris clan hyuga."

Jiraya hanya menangguk pelan. Sebelumnya dirinya juga telah mendengar berita ini hanya saja... entah lah apa yg sebenarnya yg di fikirkan pihak kumo ga kure akan hal ini. "di tengah-tengah perseteruan seperti ini mereka masih saja bisa berulah. Bukan kah sama saja dengan memancing perperangan, lalu langkah apa yg di ambil pihak Konoha?"

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui nya, yah di lihat dari mana pun hal semacam penculikan yg kemarin bukan lah ketidak sengajaan. Memang niat kumo ga kure yg terus mengincar doujutsu dari clan keras kepala itu. Naruto hanya mendesah menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, "pembahasan ini terlalu berat untuk jounin biasa seperti ku. Yg jelas dengan kekuatan Konoha yg seperti ini, sebisa mungkin kita harus menghindari bentrok dengan desa lain."

Gelak tawa terdengar dari hadapan Naruto, seakan tak perduli Naruto memilih memejamkan mata. Suara tawa Jiraya semakin menggelak, entah kenapa nada yg di gunakan Naruto sedikit menghiburnya. "hahaha, yah jounin biasa yg membantu menghentikan perang dunia ke tiga di usia enambelas tahun."

"dalam peperangan tak ada yg namanya pahlawan, berterimakasih lah pada Orochimaru-sensei yg telah mendidik ku dengan baik." Naruto merengut mengutarakan opininya.

Tawa Jiraya mereda, dia haanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. "kalian terdengar seperti anak dan ayah, dari pada murid dan guru." Dan di balas putaran mata malas oleh Naruto. Mengulurkan tangan nya, Naruto meraih gelas kecil berisi teh hijau dan meneguk nya dalam sekali tegukan.

Netra violet cerah milik Naruto bergulir, menatap keluar jendela kedai. "hari sudah mulai sore, ada hal lain yg mau di sampaikan Jiraya-sama? Aku harus beristirahat besok masih ada misi yg harus ku lakukan."

Jiraya mengerut, "ha.. memang nya misi apa yg akn kau lakukan?"

Naruto hanya memutar mata lagi? "ke ingin tahuan mu bisa saja membunuh mu."

"aha ha ha. Maaf-maaf aku tak bisa mengontrol yg satu itu."

"sudah lah, lagi pula aku juga belum tahu misi apa yg akan di berikan hokage-sama pada ku. Kuharap bukan sesuatu yg merepotkan." Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduk nya. Sedikit meregangkan tubuh bersiap untuk pamit. "ya sudah, jika tak ada hal yg penting lagi saya undur diri."

Kerutan tak suka nampak jelas di wajah Jiraya, mengangkat tangan berpose mengusir. "dasar kaku. Hus-hus sana pergi."

Dan di balas dengusan oleh Naruto, _apa-apan dia_.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Oh yah, hari ini pemandian air panas sedang tutup."

"h-hoi, untuk apa informasi semacam itu."

"aku tau apa yg kau fikirkan Jiraya-sama. Sudah lah aku pergi dulu jaa ne."

"sial! Padahal aku ingin kesana."

"aku mendengarmu tua bangka."

"BRENGSEK PERGI SANA!"

Sepeninggalan Naruto Jiraya hanya terdiam, menatap tempat kosong yg tadi di isi Naruto. Memori usang kembali menggembul mendesak otak untuk kembali mengingat nya. Memory tentang apa yg dulu pernah di debat kan dirinya dengan Orochimaru.

 _Flashback_

 _Jiraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebelah alisnya. Menatap Orochimaru yg tengah membawa seonggrok daging tak berdaya di punggung nya. Di lihat dari mana pun ini bukan pemandangan biasa bagi Jiraya._

" _siapa anak itu?"_

 _Orochimaru hanya mengangkat tinggi alisnya. Menatap Jiraya yg tengah berdiri di tengah tengah gerbang masuk Konoha. Dan Jiraya semakin mengerut saat Orochimaru taak menanggapi pertanyaan nya, terlebih ia hanya penasaran pada anak yg ada di punggung Orochimaru. Yah beberapa kali ia pernah melihat anak itu di aka demi._

" _hei, kau mendegarku Orochimaru?"_

 _Orochimaru menghentikan langkahnya, mlirik anak yg berada di punggingnya dengan lirikan cepat. "hanya anak akademi."_

" _aku tau itu. Tapi kenapa ada bersamamu terlebih lihat lah ke adaan nya yg kacau." Jiraya memutar mata malas. Terkadang untuk menghadapai Orochimaru butuh sedikit kesabaran. Ralat sebenarnya dia lah yg tak sabaran. "atau jangan jangan dia murid mu?" canda Jiraya._

 _Namun sayang. Orochimaru merespon dengan anggukan. Jauh adari apa yg Jiraya prediksikan. Dimana dirinya mengira Orochimaru akan tertawa dan mengatakan 'mana mungkin'. Dan tatapan tak percaya itu terarah dengan cepat pada sosok Orochimaru._

" _t-tunggu. Dia benar-benar murid mu? Sejak kapan?"_

 _Seolah tak perduli, Orochimaru memilih melangkah melewati Jiraya. Terlalu malas untuk meladeni nya._

 _Dengan cepat Jiraya menyambar bahu Orochimaru dan menahan nya. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Terlebih ia tak mengerti apa yg ada di fikiran Orochimaru saat ini. "tunggu dulu Orochimaru, apa maksudnya ini?"_

 _Orochimaru berhenti, sedikit memberikan senyum palsu pada Jiraya. "tenang saja. Aku masih akan tetap ikut di garis depan. Jadi guru bukan berarti aku mundur dari peperangan."_

 _Bukan! Bukan itu yg ingin di dengar Jiraya. Bukan alasan itu yg ingin di dengar nya. Ini bukaan soal peperangan, ini bukan soal garis depan. Dan entah sadar atau tidak Jiraya mulai menycengkram bahu Orochimaru._

" _apa yg ada di otak mu Orochimaru." Jiraya mendesis. Ini tak seperti apa yg ada di fikiran nya, Orochimaru yg di kenal nya tidak akan mau merepotkan diri dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Ia tau hokage tidak akan mungkin meminta seorang sannin sekelas Orochimaru untuk menjadi pembimbing, jika saja bukan Orochimaru sendiri yg memintanya. Dan dengan kepribadian Orochimaru Jiraya tau pasti ada maksud lain dari semua ini._

 _Jiraya semakin menajamkan tatapan nya. "hentikan niat mu, kau hanya akan memperburuk ke adaan. Dan kau-"_

 _Ucapan Jiraya terhenti saat Orochimaru mulai menatap nya. Menatap dengan pandangan dingin yg menusuk seolah tak suka dengan apa yg di ucapkan Jiraya._

" _kenapa aku mendengar seolah kau tau apa yg ku pikirkan? Bahkan pada kenyataan kau sama sekali tak tau secuil pun." Dengan gerak perlahan Orochimaru melepaskan cengkraman Jiraya. Mulai melangkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Menyisakan Jiraya yg hanya diam mematung di telah kesunyian._

' _kita teman kan?'_

.o.0.o.

Jauh di dalam kegelapan, jauh dari peradaban. Sesosok tubuh melayang tak pasti. Dengan tubuh terlentang. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada kegelepan yg memenuhi pandangan. Dan sosok itu lah satu satu nya bentuk kehidupan yg ada di sana. Tak ada pergerakan pasif dari sosok yg sepertinya tak sadar kan diri itu. Namun semua tak berselang lama sampai sosok itu membuka matanya menunjukan tatapan yg dingin dengan wajah datar. Dan entah apa yg terjadi seolah mendapat hal yg tak terduga sosok itu sedikit melebarkan matanya namun tak berselang lama tatapan itu kembali datar.

"akhir nya, akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi." Segaris senyum yg teramat tipis terukir disana. Sosok itu kembali menutup matanya.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

 _Dia menangis._

' _aku merindukan mu'_

.o.0.o.

Pagi hari di Konoha.

Kantor hokage 07:36

Naruto Mengetuk pelan pintu bercat coklat di hadapan nya, menunggu jawaban dari dalam sana. Seperti apa yg di katakan nya kemarin sore hari ini ia akan mengambil misi yg entah apa itu. Dan di sini lah dia berada di hadapan ruangan hokage menunggu untuk di persilahkan masuk.

Dan tak berselalng lama. Jawaban yg di nanti Naruto terseru kan jug. Dengan langkah pelan ia mulai membuka pitu dan masuk kedalam. Membungkukan badan memberi hormat pada pemimpun desa di hadapan nya. Sesaat setelah nya ia kembali menatap hokage di hadapan nya.

"jadi misi apa yg akan di berikan pada ku hokage-sama?"

Tawa hambar jadi balasan atas pertanyaan Naruto. "seperti biasa, selalu ke poin utama."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. "ha'i."

"sudah ku katakan berulang kali bukan? Jangan terlalu kaku pada ku. Kita juga sudah saling mengenal cukup lama."

Naruto mendesah pasrah. "hahh... baiklah Minato-sama."

Swetdrop.

' _tetap saja kaku. Apa dia tidak bisa di ajak santai?'_

"sudah lah. Terlebih apa kau sudah tau misi apa yg akan ku berikan?" Naruto menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. Dan dengan sigap Naruto menangkap perkamen yg di lemparkan Minato, menarik satu ujung gulungan itu dan Membukanya.

"misi pengawalan?" beo Naruto berharap mendapat sedikit penjelasan yg lebih mendetail.

Minato menarik kedua tangan dan merajutkan jari nya, menopang dagu dengan kedua tanganya menatap Naruto dalam diam. "kurang lebih seperti itu, namun bukan berarti ini misi yg mudah. Terlalu banyak kemugkinan ini akan menjadi misi yg lebih sulit. Kau tau legenda tentang iblis moriu?"

Naruto terdiam, sial bagi dirinya. Ia rasa ini bukan hanya sekedar merepotkan tapi pasti akan menyusahkan. Berurusan dengan legenda bukan hal yg bisa di anggap sepele. Terlebih ia sendiri tak terlalu suka dengan iblis.

"dan dari rumor yg ku dengar, jasad dari iblis itu telah di curi dari segel yg membelenggunya. Dan misi mu adalah mengawal miko negri iblis untuk memperbaiki Segel yg menyegel jiwa moriyu."

Naruto menatap datar Minato. "bukan kah ini terlalu berbahaya jika hanya mengutus team kecil ke sana."

Minato tersenyum, seperti yg di harapkan dari murid seorang Orochimaru. Bahkan dirinya berani menjamin bahwa Naruto pastilah telah mengetahui maksud dari misi ini. Dan dengan ucapan nya itu Minato bisa mematikan nya. "baiklah sepertinya kau sendiri sudah tau. Kau bukan hanya mengawal miko negri iblis namun juga mempertahan kan segel jiwa moriu dari segala kemungkinan yg ada."

Naruto menghela nafas. "tentu saja Minato-sama. Yg akan kami lakukan adalah mengawal miko negri iblis untuk memperbarui segel. Bukan kah itu saja sudah jelas. Mengawal miko untuk memperbaiki segel yg belum rusak, terlalu mudah di tebak."

Minato melunturkan senyumnya, menatap Naruto dengan serius. "bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mu tak ada gunanya. Akan ku jelaskan dengan detail." Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghempaskan punggung nya di sandaran kursi. "sebelumnya, iblis moriyu adalah hal yg jauh di luar pemikiran kita. Dia ada sebelum peperangan di mulai sebut saja dia adalah sosok jahat yg jauh di luar batas pemahaman kita. Namun beberapa catatan dari negri iblis mengatakan betapa mengerikan nya sosok itu jika terbebas, yg ku takutkan adalah peperangan. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu bukan hal mustahil jika ada beberapa oknum yg ingin memanfaat kan nya demi tujuan nya sendiri. Dan itu terjadi sekitar dua minggu yg lalu saat jasad moryu yg di segel menghilang atau lebih tepat nya di curi. Gejala aneh mulai terjadi setelah di curi nya jasad moriyu seperti halnya gempa dan munculnya pasukan masa lalu yg terkutuk."

"tunggu dulu, pasukan terkutuk?" Naruto menyela meminta penjelasan lebih. Ia sendiri baru mendengar hal ini.

"yah pasukan abadi yg di kutuk oleh miko di masa lalu. Alasan dari pencuri jasad itu sudah cukup jelas, kemungkinan ter logis mereka ingin kembali membangkitkan moriyu demi tujuan mereka. Dan semua itu hanya bisa di hentikan oleh miko negri iblis."

Naruto merengut. "jadi mereka pasti mengincar sang miko agar tak ada yg bisa menghentikan mereka, singkat saja misi ku adalah melindungi miko dari kematian."

Senyum kaku terpampang di wajah Minato. _'ketahuan lagi, apa sejelas itu ya?'_

Naruto rasa ini semua semakin jelas. "dan demi mengurangi korban masyarakat lokal, kami harus membawa sang miko dengan dalih memperbaiki segel, semuanya jadi jelas sekarang."

Minato tersenyum kaku, ia sudah mengira bahwa mengelabui sosok joinin di depan nya bukan lah perkara mudah. Dia bahkan bisa membongkar semua rencananya dengan begitu mudah bahkan hanya dengan dua kali bertanya Naruto sudah bisa tau misi sebenarnya yg akan ia lakukan. Minato berpikir ia tak salah jika menitip kan anaknya pada jounin satu ini. "kurang lebih seperti itu lah. Jadi apa kau menerima misimu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengangguk kecil. Ini adalah perintah hokage, dan perintah hokage adalah mutlak tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Jadi ia tak punya hak untuk menolak. "apa hanya saya?"

Minato menggeleng. "tentu dengan tim bimbingan mu, terlebih sebelumnya aku sudah mengirim kakashi, rin, obito dan beberapa jounin lain nya untuk membersihkan jalan."

"baiklah, jadi dimana mereka?"

"ku rasa sebentar lagi sampai. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka akan ada misi yg di jalani. Biar pun mereka sudah menjadi chunin namun tetap kau lah pembimbing mereka."

Tak lama kemudian pintu kembali di ketuk, setelah mempersilahkan masuk. Muncul empat orang yg datang bersamaan.

"Naruto-sensei!?" kompak mereka bertiga. Hanya di balas senyum oleh Naruto.

"yo, lama tak bertemu."

"lama gundul mu, kemarin pagi saja kau baru dari rumah ku." Ucap datar salah satu murid nya.

Pandangan Naruto teralih pada salah satu yg tertua di antara mereka, sedikit membungkukkan badan sebelum menyapa. "salam sandaime-sama."

Yg hanya di balas anggukan berwibawa oleh Hiruzen. Minato berdeham meminta perhatian pada nya. "baiklah, shishui, itachi, menma. Kalian akan melaksanakan misi bersama sensei kalian. Untuk kejelasan misinya dalam perjalanan akan di jelaskan."

"ha'i." Kompak mereka bersama.

Naruto menatap ketiga muridnya. "baiklah kita langsung pergi, dan hokage-sama saya pamit undur diri." Tak berniat membuang waktu Naruto memilih bergegas.

Minato mengangguk, menatap kepergian mereka berempat. Setelah menghilangnya mereka berempat ia hanya mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "seperti yg anda katakan sandaime-sama. Aku ketahuan hahaha."

Hiruzen hanya menggeleng. "aku seperti melihat tobirama-sensei pada diri Naruto."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tbc.

(AN/untuk penampilan. Semua orang di sini sama dengan di canon, dan menma Sama dengan Naruto shipuden. Sedikit clue di sini menma satu angkatan dengan itachi dan Naruto satu angkatan dengan kakashi, bisa di bilang ini masih belum masuk arc Naruto canon.)

Berhubung ini hanya prolog, masih belum ada hal yg menarik itu sih menurut saya. Maaf jika masih acak-acakan. Saya rasa 4k+ words buat prolog itu sudah cukup paanjang. So.. jika ada yg ingin di sampaikan silahkan review atau pm saya, berhubung saya masih belajar nulis saya butuh kritik dan saran.

 **Out**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: masashi kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: gado gado**

 **Story by Relix-0000**

* * *

 **...**

Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang apa yg akan terjadi di masa depan? Dan apa kau pernah berpikir tentang bagai mana cara nya untuk menghadapi nya? Tentang semua kemungkinan baik buruk maupun baik. Apa kau pernah memikirkan semua itu? Terang saja aku belum pernah memikirkan nya, tidak perlu sejauh itu. Untuk hari ini saja aku belum berpikir apa yg akan terjadi nanti sore. Untuk apa aku menjalan kan misi ini? Untuk uang? Kehormatan? Atau hanya sekedar rasa empati pada tugas? Sesungguhnya aku belum benar benar mengerti akan hal itu. Bahkan untuk alasan kenapa aku masih bernafas pun belum terpikirkan. Hidup tanpa tujuan tanpa pegangan terasa sangat monoton.

Kulihat sekali lagi wajah-wajah menggelikan di hadapan ku. Yah mereka seperti nya mulai tak sabar karna sandari tadi aku hanya diam menatap ketiga murid ku.

"ayolah sensei, mau sampai kapan kita di sini. Bukan kah tadi kita akan menjalankan misi." Sedikit kekeh kecil lolos dari bibir ku mendengar keluhan tak sabar dari Menma membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan ku. Dia memang sedikit um... hiperaktif mungkin?

"untuk yg kali ini saja aku sependapat dengan Menma, apa kita akan terus di sini sampai sore hari?" ah ah... Shisui menambahkan dengan desah bosan. Dan di timpal gumanan tak jelas oleh Itachi. Sepertinya mereka benar benar tak sabar. Terlebih sudah hampir dua minggu mereka tak menjalan kan misi karna situasi yg semakin genting, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk membantu mengajar di akademi.

"baik-baik, akan ku jelaskan rangka dari misi yg akan kita lakukan. Namun sebelum nya kuberi tahu pada kalian ini adalah misi yg sulit, jika di peringkat kan mungkin misi ini memasuki kelas A..." semuanya menjadi hening. Aku sendiri menatap satu persatu murid ku. Yg nampak tengah berpikir. "mengingat situasi dari lima negara besar saat ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika kita akan bertarung dengan Ninja dari desa lain. Dan misinya akan kita lakukan di Negeri iblis."

"hn. Kenapa harus kita?" Itachi angkat bicara. Menatap datar gurunya.

Menma menatap Itachi dan shishui bergantian. "jangan bilang kalian takut dengan misi seperti ini?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan, mematahkan tanggapan Menma. "tidak. Hanya saja coba pikirkan kembali. Kita akan menjalan kan misi yg mungkin bisa memicu kecurigaan desa suna ga kure, itu kemungkinan jika mengingat letak Negeri iblis yg berada di dekat perbatasan negara api dan negara angin. Salah langkah mungkin perang yg akan terjadi. Maka dari itu ku tanya kenapa harus kita bukan kah akan lebih efisien jika tim yg berangkat adalah tim yg lebih berpengalaman."

Shishui nampaknya menyetujui apa yg di katakan Itachi, dan Menma? Dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum kaku. Namun kembali aku menggeleng mengoreksi pendapat Itachi. "tidak seperti itu, memang benar jika di lihat dari segi itu kau tak salah Itachi. Namun apa yg akan di pikirkan suna ga kure jika mengetahui pihak Konoha mengirim tim Jounin ke daerah perbatasan nya. Bukan kah itu akan menambah kecurigaan. Nah... dengan mengirim tim kecil seperti kita Konoha meminimalisir terjadi nya hal itu."

Semuanya kembali hening, aku kembali angkat bicara untuk mencairkan situasi tegang ini. "kesampingkan tentang perang, kalian belum saat nya ikut memikirkan hal itu. Yg lebih penting apa kalian akan ikut dalam misi ini? Jika tidak kurasa aku saja sudah cukup mengingat ini hanya misi pengawalan."

"dan kembali ke akademi? Meladeni anak-anak luar biasa baik dan penurut itu? Kurasa tidak!. Lebih baik aku ikut menjalankan misi ini." Shishui berucap dengan nada _yg benar saja!_ Yah sepertinya mereka bertiga sepemikiran.

"yah, lebih baik aku juga ikut. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu harian ku dengan para iblis kecil itu." Menma menambahkan dengan tatapan horor dan prustasi. Aku bisa membayangkan saat-saat mereka di permainkan anak-anak akdemi.

"hn. Aku juga ikut."

Aku mengangguk, "baiklah dengan ini sudah dapat di pastikan. Tim 3 akan menerima misi ini. Saat nya menjelaskan rangka misi jadi dengarkan baik baik. Misi yg akan kita lakukan adalah misi mengawal Miko Negeri iblis untuk memperbaiki segel yg mereka jaga turun temurun, jadi prioritas misi ini adalah keselamatan Miko Negeri iblis dalam perjalanan nya. Jadi apa pun yg terjadi lindungi Miko Negeri iblis dengan segala yg kalian miliki, kalian boleh melakukan nya dengan cara apapun tanpa terkecuali. Butuh waktu satu hari sampai kita sampai di Negeri iblis, jadi apa kalian siap?"

Ketiganya mengangguk serempak. "hai Naruto-sensei."

"cek peralatan kalian, setelah itu kita akan berangkat."

"ha'i"

Menma menatap satu persatu tim nya, sebelum menghela nafas berat. Dan memeriksa peralatan yg akan di bawanya. _'kenapa juga aku bisa satu kelompok dengan manusia berwajah kaku seperti mereka. Ckk, sialan salah apa aku kami-sama!'_

.o.0.o.

' _hari yg melelahkan.'_ Naruto membatin dengan desahan di mulut, senja sudah mulai semakin tenggelam. Sepertinya Naruto sedikit terlambat dari waktu yg di targetkan, mengingat ini sudah hampir malam dan dirinya baru sampai di istana Negeri iblis.

"baik anak-anak, kita sudah sampai." Naruto berujar layaknya pemandu dalam tour.

"ah sial. Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin segera beristirahat." Grutu Menma dengan prustasi. Berlari seharian penuh tanpa henti adalah hal yg melelahkan. Lihatlah dua teman di samping nya yg sudah pucat pasi, satu hari tanpa makan dan minum.

"kau benar-benar kejam sensei." Beo Shisui, menyuarakan ketidak sukaan nya. Yah ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan perjalanan seperti ini, dan sial nya selalu sama. Entah terbuat dari apa gurunya itu sampai-sampai ia rasa gurunya memang tak mempunyai rasa lelah. Lihat lah apa-apaan senyum di wajah gurunya itu.

Naruto Pov

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengar keluhan murid ku. Yah mau bagai mana pun aku memang sedikit kejam. Kulihat salah satu orang kerajaan mulai menghampiri kami, mungkin menyambut? Entah lah aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"ah, Anda dari Konoha?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Pria itu tersenyum ramah, mempersilahkan kami masuk untuk mengikutinya. Sejauh perjalanan kami menuju aula utama, aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum pada bangunan ini. Di lihat dari mana pun ini lebih mirip ke arah kuil dari pada di sebut kerajaan. Struktur bangunan yg benar benar mengusung tinggi ke tradisionallan. Yah mengingat orang yg menempati tempat ini adalah seorang pendeta kurasa itu wajar.

"Menma jangan lakukan itu." Aku hanya berseru tanpa menatap Menma yg hendak menyentuh guci tua yg nampak antik, dan kurasa bocah itu terkejut.

Dan akhirnya kami sampai di akhir perjalanan. Yah kami sampai di aula tengah kuil ini. Dan semua nya kosong. Sejauh mata memandang yg bisa kulihat hanya ruangan luas tanpa ada benda lain selain tirai di ujung sana, dan bisa ku tebak di sanalah singgasana Miko Negeri iblis.

Dan ruangan ini benar benar kosong, tak ada satu pun benda atau meja, bahkan pilar atau tiang pun tak ada. Sepertinya mereka benar benar sangat berhati hati. Dengan tempat seluas ini tak ada musuh yg bisa bersembunyi.

Pengawal yg sejak tadi menuntun kami membungkuk hormat pada orang di balik tirai itu, sedikit ku dengar dia mulai berpamitan. Ah terserah, aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan apa yg ada di balik tirai itu. Karna sampai saat ini aku belum tau yg akan kami kawal itu laki laki atau perempuan. Dan aku akan mendapat jawabanya sebentar lagi.

Dan saat tirai itu di buka, aku hanya bisa diam terpaku, begitu pun dengan ke tiga murid ku. Entah kenapa sosok Miko yg sendari tadi ku bayangkan seolah hancur berantakan menjadi serpihan kecil. Karna apa yg ku bayangkan jauh dari kenyataan. Ku lihat lagi sosok yg di sebut pendeta Negeri iblis, oh yeah padahal tadi aku membayangkan seorang pria yg murah senyum, yg selalu memakai kimino dengan kepala botak dan enam titik di kepala nya seperti halnya pendeta sesungguhnya. Dan hei apa ini yg ku dapati, seorang wanita dengan mahkota aneh di kepalanya, yg menutupi hampir sebagian kepala nya yg berambut coklat itu. Dan oh apa apaan tatapan datarnya itu, meski tak bisa ku pungkiri aura ke pemimpinan menguar dengan jelas dari wanita itu.

Aku sedikit membungkukkan badan memberi penghormatan, melirikkan ekor mata pada anak didik ku yg sepertinya tak mengerti. Dasar bodoh, yah kira kira itulah artian tatapan ku, seolah tanggap kurasa mereka mulai mengikuti apa yg ku lakukan.

"duduk lah, apa kalian orang-orang dari Konoha?" ku dengar pertanyaan tanpa logat itu keluar dari mulut sang Miko, dan aku hanya mengangguk sesaat menatap wajah datar sang Miko.

"seperti yg anda katakan, kami kemari karna perintah berupa misi dari hokage-sama." Sedikit ku jelas kan, meski aku sendiri tau hal itu tidak di perlukan saat ini. Dan dapat ku lihat wanita yg mungkin lebih tua dari ku itu mengangguk dengan anggun.

"perkenalkan diri kalian, tidak mungkin jika aku harus memanggil kalian semua dengan nama _Ninja-san."_

Aku mendesah memberi isyarat pada anak didik ku.

.o.0.o.

Sang rembulan semakin berani menunjukkan dirinya, menyinari bumi gelap dengan sinar lembutnya, nampak cantik dengan di temani taburan jutaan bintang yg berkelip dengan indahnya, menunjukkan warna samar yg amat kaya.

Naruto menarik nafas pelan, mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar singgahan nya. Ia berjalan menuju pohon sakura yg berada di halaman kuil, ia mengedarkan pandangan merasa takjub dengan apa yg ia lihat saat ini. Di mina dirinya mendapati pohon sakura yg condong ke arah kolam Tak Terlalu besar di bawah nya, kunang kunang yg nampak berkelip seolah menjadi lampu penghias yg amat menawan. Ia berjalan mendekati pohon itu dengan suling bambu kecil di tangan nya.

Ketenangan, ia suka akan ketenangan. Naruto menghela nafas menyandarkan punggung nya pada pohon sakura yg nampak mulai berguguran, malam yg damai. Dengan di temani kunang-kunang malam Naruto mulai meniup seruling nya. Memainkan nada yg menggambarkan ketenangan hati seperti yg ia rasakan.

 **Play sountrack : guren (Naruto)**

Yg teramat tenang, mencetak jelas bayangan bulan di sana. Beberapa ikan koi dengan warna bervariasi berenang dengan bebasnya, bermain saling kejar mengejar. Dan Naruto memejamkan matanya semakin mendalami permainan suling nya.

Seorang pria tua mengedarkan pandangan nya, merasa penasaran dengan asal nada yg di dengar nya. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaan nya hanya demi mencari siapa yg memainkan alat musik di malam hari, terlebih alunan nya yg menentramkan. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati setiap liuk alunan nada yg bermain di telinganya.

"indah." Guman nya tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan menyusuri Halaman depan kuil. Dan berhenti saat mendapati sesosok siluet yg ia rasa pria berambut Putih.

Ah, ia tau siapa itu. Tadi dia dengar orang-orang Yg ia sewa dari Konoha telah datang. ' _mungkin dia salah satunya.'_

"ah ternyata kau yg memainkan nya."

Sontak Naruto menghentikan permainan nya, saat mendengar seruan dari belakangnya. Dengan segera ia berdiri, menatap balik pria tua di belakangnya. Jika di lihat dari cara berpakaian pria itu, Naruto rasa pria itu orang yg cukup penting di sini.

"ah, apa aku mengagetkan mu Ninja-san?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "yah, sedikit." Jawabnya singkat.

"haha, maaf untuk itu. Tadi aku sedikit penasaran dengan suara merdu yg kau mainkan, Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yg memainkan musik di malam hari." Pria itu menjelaskan apa yg membawanya kemari di barengi dengan kekehan kecil di mulutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "maaf jika itu mengganggu." Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Pria itu mengibaskan tangan, dan menggeleng. "tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula musik mu bagus, kurasa itu bukan masalah."

Naruto mengangguk. "ha'i. Sekali lagi maaf kan saya." Ia berujar dengan wajah datar, sama sekali tak cocok dengan apa yg ia katakan.

' _apa anak ini benar-benar niat minta maaf?'_

"hahh... sudah lah. Lalu apa kau sudah menemui putri ku?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menatap pria tua itu dari atas sampai bawah, namun tak lama kedua bola mata violet itu sedikit melebar terkejut. "ah, jangan bilang Miroku-sama!?."

Pria itu mengangkat sedikit alisnya. "kenapa harus terkejut?" namun sesaat ia menatap Naruto dengan malas, saat melihat gelagat Naruto. "aku tau kami tidak mirip, tapi apa harus seterkejut itu?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. "terlebih apa tidak apa-apa anda berjalan-jalan di malam hari seperti ini Miko-sama?"

"hahh, di Negeri ini hanya mengenal satu orang Miko di setiap generasi nya. Aku hanya seorang ayah tanpa kemampuan apapun jadi jangan panggil aku Miko, terlebih itu adalah panggilan untuk seorang pendeta wanita. Dan ku rasa hanya sekedar jalan-jalan tidak masalah."

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yg tak gatal. "jadi salah ya?" ah ia jadi tak enak hati.

Pria itu mengangguk, menganggap ini hanya kewajaran. Bagai mana pun Naruto memang orang luar yg tak tau menau tentang ngerinya. "tak apa, untuk mengganti panggilan Miko tadi panggil saja aku Nobou dan kau?"

"Naruto." Jawab nya singkat.

"nama belakang atau depan?"

"saya tidak memiliki nama belakang."

"oh yah? Namamu cukup unik. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau di sini? Kau tau itu tempat paporit ku loh." Nobou berjalan melewati Naruto. Dan medudukan diri di tepi kolam. Ia menjulurkan jari jarinya pada permukaan air dan menciptakan percikan percikan air dengan gerak sederhana. Seolah mengerti para koi itu mulai mendekat menuju jari Nobou dan mulai berkumpul di sana.

Nobou melirik Naruto yg masih berdiri di tempat nya. "kemarilah, dan lanjutkan kembali permainan suling mu. Ku rasa aku menyukai nya." Nobou memberi isyarat pada pria berambut Putih itu untuk duduk du sebelah nya. Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk ke dua kali nya Naruto segera melakukan permintaan Nobou.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam, akhirnya Naruto menghentikan permainan suling nya. Bibirnya serasa kaku jika terus terusan meniup lubang kecil itu. Sedikit lirikan ia berikan pada Nobou, alisnya terangkat saat melihat Nobou tengah memejamkan mata. ' _apa dia tertidur? Ah terserah.'_ Batin Naruto seraya merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap cahaya bulan menerobos melewati celah bunga dari pohon sakura yg ada di atasnya.

Naruto berjengit saat menyadari sesuatu, ini bukan musim saat nya sakura berbunga. Satu helai bunga sakura lepas dari rantingnya, mulai terjatuh dengan pelan, tersapu terbawa angin hingga akhirnya mendarat tepat di atas perut Naruto. Dan Naruto memungut bunga itu dengan tangan kanan, ia sedikit membenarkan posisi mencari kenyamanan lebih, menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi helai bunga itu menatap dengan heran.

"ini aneh." Guman Naruto tanpa sadar dengan tatapan intens pada bunga itu.

Nobou membuka matanya saat mendengar gumanan Naruto, ah bahkan ia tak sadar jika Naruto sudah menghentikan permainan suling nya. Sedikit senyum terpati di wajah senja nya saat melihat ke heranan Naruto. "pohon ini sedikit berbeda, ia tak akan pernah berhenti berbunga. Masyarakat kami mempercayai bahwa ini adalah anugerah dewa yg di berikan pada kami."

Naruto tak menanggapi perkataan itu. Tatapan nya masihlah terkunci pada helai sakura di tangan nya. _'anugerah dewa, cih.'_

Bagi Naruto alasan seperti itu terlalu bodoh, menyangkut pautkan hal-hal semu. Dan ia tak bisa menerima pernyataan itu, karna bagi seorang Naruto dewa, tuhan, iblis, dan malaikat tidak pernah ada. Dan baginya pasti ada alasan yg lebih logis untuk pohon ini dari pada menyangkut kan hal yg tak nyata sebagai alasan. _'jika memang dewa benar ada, dia tak akan pernah membiarkan umat nya tersiksa.'_

Naruto kembali bangun dari rebahan nya, ia bersila di samping Nobou dengan tatapan serius pada pria tua itu. "jadi ada alasan lain kah yg menahan Anda untuk berlama-lama di sini?"

Pria itu menatap tak mengerti. "maksud mu?"

"apa ada yg ingin Anda sampai kan pada ku?" ulang Naruto dengan lebih jelas.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan. "yah sebenar nya ada."

Naruto mengangguk. "jika itu berkaitan dengan misi ku, aku siap mendengarkan."

Pria itu sedikit meragu, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. "baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak bisa di ajak bersantai. Dan sebenarnya ini tentang Miroku, putri ku." Pria itu menjeda sesaat, menatap sekilas wajah Naruto. "ini adalah pertama kali nya dia akan melakukan perjalanan keluar dari kuil, aku sebagai seorang ayah tentu mengkhawatirkan nya. Terlebih setelah beberapa hari lalu tentara kami menangkap seorang mata-mata dengan asal usul yg tak jelas. Aku hanya resah."

Naruto paham dan mengerti, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghadapi klien yg seperti ini. "anda hanya cemas Nobou-sama. Untuk itu aku ada di sini. Aku di utus untuk menjamin keselamatan Miroku-sama sampai tujuan nya tercapai." Balas Naruto meyakin kan.

Pria itu menggeleng, sebagai tanggapan. "bukan itu yg aku khawatirkan, jika hanya keselamatan nya aku sepenuhnya percaya pada kalian. Hanya saja..." pria itu mengurut pelipis nya. "...sulit untuk di jelas kan. Sebenarnya yg aku khawatirkan adalah tingkat emosional putri ku."

Naruto menghela nafas berat, jika soal perasaan ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Terlebih ini di luar misi yg di berikan hokage padanya. Dan dia lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan.

Pria itu menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. "putri ku adalah orang yg tertutup, yg selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik wajah datar nya. Semua itu terjadi setelah ibunya meninggal, tawa ceria nya seolah menghilang setelah saat itu. Namun di mata ku dia tetap lah putri kecil ku yg amat sangat rapuh." Puluhan kilas balik, kembali terputar di ingatan Nobou layak nya sebuah film hitam Putih. "seorang Miko berperan sebagai kunci dan gembok dari segel moriyu, aku hanya takut ia tak sanggup menahan semua nya. Menahan semua beban dari rasa kematian di sekeliling nya, sejauh ini sudah banyak para penjaga yg mati demi ideologi melindungi putri sampai titik darah penghabisan." Pria itu menatap Naruto dalam diam. "kau tau apa yg paling ku takut kan?"

Naruto sedikit menunduk, mendadak ia mencengkeram kuat helai kelopak sakura yg dari tadi di tangan nya. Ia paham akan situasi ini, dan ia amat membenci hal itu. "dia akan menyerah, dan mengantarkan diri sendiri pada kematian."

"itu lah yg aku takutkan, jika hal itu sudah terjadi. Bahkan Ninja terkuat pun tak akan bisa menyelamatkan nya. Jika penyebab kematian nya adalah dirinya sendiri."

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah datar, tatapan dari netra violet itu nampak kosong. Rambut Putih nya sedikit berkibar saat angin malam menubruknya dengan halus. _'padahal aku terus bertahan hidup dengan semua hal memuakan ini, padahal aku terus berusaha agar tak mati apa pun yg terjadi. Padahal aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit di setiap saat dan aku masih bertahan hidup dengan semua itu, tapi kenapa mereka seolah menganggap kehidupan ini tak berarti?'_

"tolong jaga dia jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti apa yg ku takutkan. ini adalah permintaan dari seorang ayah yg takut kehilangan putrinya." Pria itu menatap penuh harapan sosok Naruto yg bersila di hadapan nya. Dan tanpa suara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"bagus lah jika seperti itu, ku percayakan putri ku padamu."

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. "ku pastikan dengan nyawaku."

Mendengarnya, pria itu hanya tersenyum cerah. Sedikit beban yg ada di pundaknya seolah mulai terangkat. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa tidur dengan lelap. Nobou mulai bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk pakaian bagian belakang nya membersihkan sisa kotoran yg tertempel di sana.

"baiklah aku percaya pada mu, ini sudah malam ku rasa aku mulai mengantuk. Dan kau, istirahat Lah tak perlu terus berjaga lagi pula di sini ada banyak penjaga." Pria itu tersenyum menatap wajah terkejut Naruto meski tak terlalu kentara. "sepertinya kau yg berusaha paling keras di banding yg lain nya."

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. "mau bagai mana lagi aku lah pemimpinya, terlebih aku juga guru mereka."

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "saat semua orang tertidur kau lebih memilih berjaga demi memastikan keselamatan mereka. Ku kira kau benar-benar Orang yg acuh tapi ternyata aku salah, kau peduli meski kau tak menunjukkan nya."

Naruto diam tak menanggapi. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dengan tenang, kenapa ia rasa Nobou begitu sok tau dengan dirinya. Ah persetan dengan itu ia tak peduli.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri." Nobou pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesendirian bersama helai bunga sakura yg berjatuhan.

' _aku adalah seorang shinobi, berkeras diri adalah hal pertama yg harus kami pelajari.'_ Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap rembulan yg bersinar dengan lembutnya.

.o.0.o.

 **Katon gokakyu no jutsu**

Bola api dengan skala besar meluncur dengan cepat, meluluh lantah kan daerah cangkup jutsu itu. Tanah yg kering mulai menghitam hangus terbakar api, tebing-tebing tinggi yg mengapit tempat itu nampak bergetar terkena dampak serangan berbasis api itu. Lahan yg tandus beserta beBatuan besar jadi saksi pertempuran dua kubu yg tak imbang. Asap mengepul tinggi saat api dari Chakra itu mulai menyusut dan menghilang, bulan purnama mulai mengintip dari celah awan mendung menerangi medan pertempuran.

Seorang pria berambut hitam mengusap bibir nya dengan kasar, dia lah pelaku dari jutsu tadi. Peluh terus bercucuran membasahi wajah dan tubuh nya. Netra merah yg bersinar dalam kegelapan itu menatap tajam kepulan debu yg mulai menipis dengan harapan bahwa pertempuran ini akan segera berakhir.

"sial, aku mulai kehabisan Chakra." Ia berguman pada diri sendiri. Harapan akan kemenangan pupus sudah, saat angin mulai menyapu kepulan debu dan menunjukkan apa yg sendari tadi bersembunyi di sana. -Batu-Batu dengan bentuk potongan tubuh.

Batu-Batu dengan bentuk potongan tubuh itu nampak mulai bercahaya, bergetar dan bergerak menumpuk dan menyambung. Sebelum akhirnya membentuk satu patung tentara dengan zirah jaman edo, beserta tombak dan pedang yg juga terbuat dari Batu. Mimik dari pria itu berubah prustasi, rasa lelah sudah mulai mengikis nya dari dalam. Sedang kan pertempuran masih saja belum berakhir, ia rasa ini mulai menjengkel kan.

"arrghhh, brengsek ini tak ada akhirnya. Berapa kali pun ku hancurkan mereka tetap kembali utuh." Erangan prustasi terdengar jelas, dari sana. Dan pria itu hanya menjambak rambutnya.

Netra dengan tiga tomoe itu kembali bertransformasi bada warna asalnya, -hitam legam.

 **Raikiri**

 **blarrr**

Pria itu mendongak kan kepala, saat kilat cahaya Putih melesat cepat, menghantam tebing tak jauh di depan nya. Sesaat setelah nya ledakan besar terdengar di sana, menghancurkan bagian tebing dan menjatuhkan bongkahan-bongkahan Batu besar menimpa Pasukan terkutuk di bawahnya.

Netra hitam miliknya sedikit melebar, saat melihat sebongkah Batu besar jatuh di atasnya. Dengan gerak Gerik ia segera melompat dari sana alhasil Batu itu hanya mengenai lahan datar tempat nya tadi berpijak.

"o-oi, kau ingin membunuh ku Kakashi." Pria dengan rompi Jounin itu menggerutu. Menatap sosok pelaku yg tengah berdiri menempel di tebing.

Kakashi menghentakan kaki, memutuskan aliran chakra di telapak kakinya. Segera ia mendarat tepat di samping pria keturunan uciha Itu. "mereka tak ada habisnya." Kakashi menatap medan di hadapan nya yg sudah tak berbentuk, bongkahan Batu berserakan di mana-mana, ruam hangus nampak jelas di permukaan tanah. Beruntung di sini tak ada pepohonan, jika memang ada. Mungkin kobaran api akan menjadi penghias tambahan tempat ini.

"cih, bahkan kau tak menghirau kan ku, dasar sialan."

"aha ha ha. Maaf untuk yg itu Obito." Dengan tawa garing dan eye smaile.

Obito menatap Kakashi dengan kesal nya. Namun sesaat ia kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya pada tumpukan Batu yg mulai bergetar, pertanda jika Pasukan terkutuk itu mulai bangkit kembali. "ah sudalah, tapi memang benar ini mulai sedikit melelahkan kau tau?"

"aku juga sudah mulai kehabisan Chakra." Desah Kakashi. Obito menghela nafas kasar dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di tanah dengan keras. Mereka berdua sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membunuh Pasukan Batu itu, dengan segala cara dan dengan berbagai teknik. Namun tetap saja Pasukan Batu itu tetap bangkit lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"itu yg ingin aku katakan. Jika seperti ini terus, kita tak akan bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi. Stamina Dan Chakra kita benar benar terkuras habis." Keluh Obito dengan tatapan menerawang pada tumpukan Batu yg mulai bergerak. "lalu bagai mana dengan rin?"

"rin dan Jounin lin nya, ada beberapa meter di belakang, mungkin sedang berburu tentara Batu yg tadi sempat lolos." Balas Kakashi seraya ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Obito, menatap Pasukan Batu yg mulai bangkit layaknya opera sabun.

"entah kenapa, sekarang aku jadi benci Batu. Terlebih yg bisa berjalan." Rancau Obito. Kakashi menatap aneh Obito oh yeah Kakashi rasa sahabat nya itu mulai demam Batu berjalan.

Kakashi menatap tajam para Pasukan Batu di hadapan nya, terlihat di sana Pasukan itu mulai bangkit dan berjalan dengan barisan rapih menuju arah mereka. "seberapa banyak kita membunuh mereka hasil nya hanya akan sama, mereka terus bangkit. Daya serang mereka memang tak lebih dari anak akademi hanya saja itu akan sama saja jika kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka."

"tidak kau jelaskan pun, aku sudah tau Kakashi." Ujar malas Obito.

Kakashi hanya menampilkan senyum mata andalan nya.

"mereka seperti boneka." Guman Obito tanpa sadar. Dan mendadak suasan jadi hening.

Kakashi menatap Obito begitu pun sebaliknya. "itu dia!" bereka berucap bersamaan.

Kakashi menyanggah dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibujari tangan kanan, wajah yg tertutup masker itu nampak tengah berpikir. "jika benar mereka di kendalikan, seharusnya ada benar Chakra yg mengendalikan setiap pergerakan mereka."

Obito mengangguk. "kurasa memang benar, tapi ini berbeda. Aku sudah mengeceknya berkalai kali dengan sharinggan, aku tak bisa melihat adanya aliran Chakra pada Batu sialan itu." Sepertinya mereka mulai menemukan titik cerah dari pertarungan tak berarti ini.

Obito mulai bangkit, berdiri di samping Kakashi dengan tatapan jatuh pada salah satu tentara Batu. "oke, kita cari tau."

Kakashi mengikuti apa yg Obito lakukan, ia menarik salah satu kunai dari kantong Ninja di kaki kananya. "sebaiknya jangan menggunakan jutsu, kita tangkap salah satu dari mereka untuk kita observasi."

"yeah terserah." Obito melesat, menarik kunai di sela lari nya. Dan memposisikan diri untuk siap menyerang. Dan Kakashi mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Dengan tangan kiri, Obito melempar beberapa syuriken. Meski berhasil menancap, sepertinya serangan itu tak berarti apapun bagi tentara Batu. Terbukti dari langkah kokoh Pasukan itu yg tak terganggu sama sekali.

"kalian benar benar membuat ku jengkel." Teriak Obito beserta melompat kan tubuhnya tinggi melambung. Di sela lompatan Obito memutar kunai nya merubah posisi kunai bersiap menebas benda menjengkelkan di bawahnya. "rasakan ini sialan."

 **Brak**

Helaan nafas lelah meluncur dari mulut tertutup masker Kakashi. Di lihat nya Obito yg dengan mudah nya menghancurkan kepala tentara itu. _'apa dia sedang pms?'_

Kakashi memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, menghindari tombak yg terarah lurus padanya, ia mengangkat tangan membentuk segel.

 **Bunshin no jutsu**

Tercipta dua clon Kakashi, Kakashi sedikit melompat menerjang para Prajurit menghancurkan mereka satu persatu, entah kenapa ia mulai merasa mereka hanya tengah berlatih. Mengingat mereka hanya menghancurkan tanpa ada perlawanan dari musuh.

Kakashi merendah kan tubuhnya, mengayuhkan kakinya mengarahkan tumit untuk merobohkan musuh, kembali ia melompat menghindari tombak yg terarah padanya. Gerak mata hitam miliknya semakin cepat menghindari setiap serangan tak berarti dari puluhan tentara itu. Ia menapakkan kaki di pundak salah satu tentara, merogoh kunai dan menancapkan kunai itu di leher tentara, dengan itu tubuh keras tentara itu hancur berkeping keping. Kakashi kembali melompat dan melesat menuju kerumunan Pasukan. Melompat tinggi dan mendarat tepat di tengah tengah kerumunan itu, ia merendah kan tubuh menghindari tombak yg mengincar kepalanya, dengan gesit ia mencengkeram tombak itu dengan tubuh dalam posisi kayang, menarik tobak itu dan mematahkan tangan yg menggenggam nya, dengan kunai.

Ia memainkan tobak itu, memutar kan dan menghantam satu persatu wajah hitam mengesal kan itu.

"menyingkir dari sana Kakashi." Obito berseru dengan tubuh Melayang di udara, menyita perhatian Kakashi untuk mendongak kan kepala. Dengan tergesa Kakashi segera menyingkir dari area itu saat melihat tangan Obito yg tengah membentuk segel.

"semakin cepat hancur semakin baik." Obito berguman di sela membusungkan dada mengisi paru-paru nya dengan oksigen, sebanyak mungkin yg ia bisa.

 **Katon : ryūdān no jutsu**

Segera Obito menghembuskan nafasnya dari mulut, menciptakan api dengan bentuk kepala naga, semakin lama api itu terus memanjang hingga akhirnya menciptakan sosok naga api yg melesat menghunjam tentara.

Kakashi terdiam dengan pandangan drop, _'tadi dia bilang kehabisan Chakra.'_

.o.0.o.

Malam semakin larut, dengan suasana semakin hening. Dan Naruto masih tetap dalam posisi sama, tetap berbaring di tempat yg sama. Sudah beberapa jam sejak Nobou pergi Naruto hanya tiduran tak jelas.

Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, ia rasa ia mulai lapar. Jika di fikir begadang juga butuh tenaga. Segera ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mencari makanan yg di sediakan di kuil ini. _'tidak mungkin jika aku harus membakar ikan-ikan koi itu.'_

Hanya saja, _'dimana letak dapur kuil ini?'_

Naruto mengangkat bahu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Yah mungkin sedikit berkeliling sambil mencari dapur tak masalah.

Di sela perjalanannya Naruto sempat bertatap muka dan saling menyapa dengan beberapa penjaga berwajah kaku. Entah hanya perasaan nya saja atau memang penjagaan di kuil ini teramat ketat. Terbukti dari setiap sudut dan sisi bangunan yg terdapat beberapa penjaga yg berdiri di sana. Memberi kesan lemah dan kuat secara bersamaan.

' _apa mereka tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan mereka? Sampai-sapai memberi penjagaan yg berlebihan hanya untuk satu orang.'_ Naruto membatin di sela langkah nya. _'lucu nya aku pun melakukan hal yg sama, rela begadang hanya untuk menjaga satu orang'_ yah dilema memang ada.

Kaki-kaki kokoh milik Naruto, terus berganti peran. Membawa sosoknya sampai bagian belakang dari kuil. _Dapur selalu ada di bagian belakang rumah_ yah setidaknya alasan itu lah yg membawa Naruto ke sini. Dan benar saja, sesampainya di sana Naruto dapat melihat bangunan kecil yg terpisah dari kuil.

Dengan sedikit tak sabar Naruto segera menuju bangunan itu. _'kita buktikan apa aku benar, ku harap masih ada makanan.'_

Ah yah, benar saja ini adalah dapur. Dengan ke hadiran tungku dan beberapa peralatan masak lain nya itu sudah menjelaskan tempat apa ini. Kepala dengan rambut Putih itu celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, tak mendapati siapa pun di sana Naruto memilih masuk ke dalam. "mungkin juru masak kuil ini sudah pulang."

Naruto menatap segala macam benda yg ada di dalam sana, namun sial sejauh mata memandang. Sama sekali tak ada makanan masak. Hanya ada sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan. Di tambah beberapa bahan tambahan untuk memasak. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulut Naruto. _'sial nya aku.'_

Langkahnya menuntun Naruto, pada tumpukan sayur mayur yg tertata rapih di rak besar di hadapan nya. "ubi bakar, terdengar tidak terlalu buruk."

Yah setidak nya itu bisa mereda perutnya yg terus berontak meminta di isi.

...

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Naruto keluar dengan dua buah ubi gosong di tangan nya. Kulit ubi yg sejak awal berwarna ungu kini berubah menjadi hitam. Salahkan saja skil memasaknya yg teramat buruk untuk sekedar melakukan hal ini. Mau tak mau, enak tak enak, Naruto tetap harus memakan nya. Jika tak ingin kelaparan sampai pagi hari, sampai para juru masak datang. Naruto menatap dua ubi di tangan kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Sebelum ekspresi nya berubah lesu. "benar-benar sempurna. Apa ini bisa di makan?"

Naruto segera bergegas, untuk mencari tempat nyaman. Namun atensi nya teralihkan saat netra violet miliknya mendapati sosok wanita yg ia kenal tengah duduk sendiri di tepi lantai kuil bagian belakang. "apa wanita itu tidak tau apa yg di lakukan nya?"

Yah di sana Miroku tengah duduk termenung sendirian, menatap bulan dengan tatapan kosong. Dan Naruto hanya bisa berdecak. Tak habis fikir, bisa-bisanya Miroku keluar malam hari di tengah-tengah situasi panas seperti ini. Bagai mana jika dia di culik siapa yg repot? Naruto kan? Oke itu terlalu berlebihan. Hanya saja tetap saja itu terlalu ceroboh.

"apa yg Anda lakukan di sini?" Miroku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara di belakang nya. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh menatap Naruto dari kepala sampai kaki.

"ah maaf jika mengagetkan Anda." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Miroku berubah datar, setelah ia tau siapa yg mengagetkan nya. Ia kembali pada posisi semula. "menjauh dari ku." Ucap nya dingin tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Dasar wanita_

Namun seolah tak mendengar, Naruto memilih mendudukkan diri di samping Perempuan berambut coklat panjang itu masih dengan dua ubi gosong di tangan nya. "tugas ku menjaga Anda, kurasa itu tidak bisa di lakukan."

"ku bilang pergi!" nada Miroku mulai sedikit meninggi, andai kau tau Naruto. Seorang Miko bisa meramalkan kematian dari orang memiliki niat untuk melindungi nya.

Seolah tuli, Naruto malah melemparkan ubi yg di tangan kanan nya dengan pelan ke arah Miroku, dan dengan refleks Miroku menangkap nya.

"mumpung masih hangat. Mungkin Kau lapar." Tebak Naruto asal. Dan mulai mengupas ubi gosong nya.

Miroku hanya mendecih. "aku tak butuh in- _krurukkk_

"uhuk!" Naruto tersedak ludah nya sendiri. Hei ia hanya asal menebak, namun mendengar suara perut Miroku Cukup membuatnya kaget akan tebakan nya sendiri. Yah sebenarnya jika Miroku melemparkan ubi itu ke tanah itu tak masalah bagi nya.

Miroku memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan semu merah di pipi, merasa malu dengan ucapan nya sendiri. Wajah nya mengerut kesal saat mendengar kekeh Naruto.

"lalu suara apa itu?"

"D-diam kau!"

Muroku kembali menatap ubi hitam gosong di tangan nya. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat makan seperti ini, oh yeah Bahkan telapak tangannya ikut menghitam gara-gara ubi atau apalah itu ia sendiri tak yakin. "apa ini bisa di makan." Guman nya pelan.

"lucu nya aku pun memikirkan hal yg sama." Ujar Naruto masih menatap ubi di tangan nya. Miroku menatap Naruto dengan wajah heran, apa pria itu berniat meracuni nya dengan makanan tak jelas seperti ini?

"jangan bercanda, kalau begitu aku tak mau." Ujar Miroku menyodorkan kembali makanan itu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tak mengacuhkan nya, ia hanya menatap ragu ubi dengan warna kuning bersemu orange di tangan nya, dapat di lihat nya asap tipis mengepul dari sana. Dengan pelan ia mulai menggigit ubinya. "hm... sepertinya bisa di makan, sudah ku buktikan."

Miroku kembali menarik tangan nya, menatap ubinya sesaat. Sebelum melakukan hal yg sama dengan yg Naruto lakukan. Ia kembali menatap Naruto dan ubinya secara bergantian merasa ragu dengan apa yg akan ia lakukan.

Dan Naruto hanya menatap heran, oh apa semen curigakan itu kah wajah nya? "Anda tidak akan keracunan, sekalipun Anda memakannya beserta arang nya." Guman Naruto malas.

Miroku mendengus, mulai menggigit kecil ubi di tangan nya dengan hati dongkol.

"kan?" ujar Naruto, menunggu balasan.

Miroku menghentikan kunyahan nya, ia kembali mengerakkan lidah di dalam mulutnya untuk sekedar mengecap rasa yg pertama kali ia rasakan. "ini aneh." Ia berguman dengan wajah mengerut.

"tapi tak masalah sih." Miroku kembali berujar, dan mengigit ubinya sekali lagi. Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas lega. _'hahhh ku kira dia akan melemparkan nya ke wajah ku.'_

Naruto mengangguk. "ha'i." Ia kembali melahap ubinya dalam diam. Seraya menikmati suasana malam yg damai. Iya bahkan sampai lupa ini jam berapa. Lirikan violetnya terarah pada Miroku. Terlebih sejak kapan wanita itu duduk di sini?

Dan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Jika di fikir-fikir, Negeri iblis adalah Negeri yg sedikit kaku. Bahkan sejak ke datangan nya ia bahkan tidak melihat satu pun anak-anak yg berada di kuil ini. Meski memang kuil ini terpisah dari kediaman penduduk tetap saja itu terlalu monoton. Di lihat dari segi mana pun, kuil ini hanya di isi oleh orang-orang dewasa yg memaksakan diri untuk melindungi sang Miko. ' _bahkan mereka tak tau apa yg tengah mereka hadapi.'_

Namun Naruto akui, ke setian mereka pada sang Miko patut di acungi jempol, ah bahkan itu belum cukup. Para penjaga di sini rela mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi Miko, sungguh dedikasi yg bahkan tak semua orang Konoha miliki. Dan Naruto kagum akan hal itu, sayang nya dunia memang tak adil. Bahkan di tempat seindah dan sedamai ini pun, nyawa harus di pertaruhkan. Selalu ada saja orang-orang yg tak bisa melihat kedaian berjalan lebih lama, ia sedikit muak akan hal itu.

"aku selesai."

Naruto sedikit tersentak, mendengar seruan Miroku. _'cepat sekali dia.'_

Miroku menatap Naruto sesaat, "aku haus dan tangan ku kotor. Cepat ambilkan aku minum dan air untuk mencuci tangan ku"

Naruto menatap datar Miroku. "apa-apan nada memerintah mu itu." Ia menggerutu.

Wajah datar Miroku berubah kesal. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yg menolak perintah nya. "kubilang cepat!"

Naruto mengingsut, mendekat kan wajah nya dengan wajah Miroku, ia semakin mendekat kan wajahnya menyisakan beberapa senti jarak antara keduanya. Dan entah apa yg terjadi Miroku hanya terdiam dengan nafas tertahan, menatap Naruto dengan wajah blank.

"anda punya tangan?" dengan gerak kaku Miroku mengangguk, pandangan nya masih terpaku pada netra violet yg teramat dekat dengan nya. "anda punya kaki?" layak nya orang linglung Miroku kembali mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum, "bagus, kenapa tidak anda ambil sendiri?"

Butuh beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Miroku mengerti apa yg terjadi. Dengan gerak panik ia mendorong wajah Naruto dengan tangan nya yg hitam. "b-berani nya kau!" hujat nya menunjuk wajah Naruto, dan memasang mimik kesal.

Wajah Naruto mengerut, menatap telunjuk yg teracukng tepat di depan wajah nya. Hei telunjuk itu hitam, ah sial. Wajah nya pasti hitam.

"c-epat ambilkan aku minum." Miroku menatap sengit wajah Naruto. Bahkan dia bisa melihat bekas telapak tangan berwarna hitam di wajah Naruto, ingin dia tertawa. Naum hei, dia sedang kesal kan?

"Cepat!" titah nya sekali lagi.

Oke suara wanita itu mulai menyakiti telinga kesayangan Naruto. Dengan hela nafas Naruto bangkit. Memilih menurut dari pada mendengar ocehan Miroku. "ah, sial. Aku harus cuci muka. Terlebih ubi ku juga belum habis. Dasar wanita." Naruto berguman, dan kembali melahap ubinya.

Miroku terdiam. Menatap punggung lebar Naruto yg semakin menjauh dari pandangan nya, tak lama kemudian ia kembali menatap tangan nya yg hitam akibat arang yg menempel di ubi tadi. Menatap telapak tangan nya dalam diam. _'kenapa aku tak bisa melihat nya, kenapa aku tak bisa melihat kematian nya? Boleh kah... bolehkan aku berharap?'_

Miroku membawa kedua telapak tangan nya menuju tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak.

"kupercayakan pada mu Naruto." Guman Nobou seraya angkat kaki dari tempatnya mengawasi putri kecilnya itu.

 **di mata ku dia tetap lah putri kecil ku yg amat sangat rapuh.**

Tbc.

* * *

Oke sekian, dan trimakasih. Bagai mana dengan chap satu ini? Oh yah bagi yg bingung tentang _Nobou_ itu adalah karakter oc, buat pelengkap doang. Dan di sini miruko (atau ibu dari shion jika dalam cannon) belum menikah al hasil shion pun belum ada thehe, gomen jika sedikit ngawur. Saya juga author awam, butuh saran dan kritik membangun dari para sempai.

Soal identitas Naruto, saya sudah punya rencana buat yg itu. Jika di lihat dari summary sepertinya sudah jelas kan? Dan itu akan segera terbahas di chap-chap berikut nya. Soal kemampuan Naruto juga belum saya tunjukan sedikit pun, mungkin di chapter depan akan sedikit saya bahas. Namun sedikit bocoran. Naruto adalah pengguna pedang terbaik di Konoha.

Dan pair, saya sebenarnya masih bingung untuk yg satu ini, jadi ada saran? Mengingat usia Naruto sudah 20Tahun mungkin pairnya milf. Yah milf saya suka milf, apa lagi milf dengan bodi bohai #croot

Oke cukup sekiaan jika ada yg ingin di tanyakan silahkan pm, atau review saya.

Sekian.

 _Rellix out._


End file.
